


waste no chances

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Female Character, Conversations, Crushes, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions Of Past Grammy Norma/Original Female Character, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Well damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Upon getting a great job opportunity at the music festival, Norma invites Once-ler to go out with her to the event. It can only end well.
Relationships: Grammy Norma & The Once-ler (The Lorax), Grammy Norma/The Once-ler (The Lorax), The Lorax & The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	waste no chances

**Author's Note:**

> HEY  
> SO  
> at the absolute end of the year, I've decided to finally gather myself up and finish this. it's been sitting in my drafts for quite some time and I really hope you will like it. it was a blast to write <3
> 
> ~~can u believe that before this there was no Melvin tag? outrageous  
>  and someone please fix The Lorax tags, for some reason you can't search anything now~~

Little streaks of light made their way out of the window to the room. Though the place was already bright, they gave it the extra shine for an even more pleasant morning. Particularly, they seemed to illuminate Once-ler’s notes, making it easier for him to work. Though Once was used to planning in the late night hours, this just felt… Nice. And certainly motivating to keep working on thneeds or his music. Or music for thneed commercials. Either way, he stayed in one place, reading and occasionally noting something down on the paper, as well as sipping his green tea.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and raised his brows in confusion. She was late. And she was never late. Especially since she called just yesterday night so they would meet right in the morning.

Yet then, almost to complement his thoughts, his best friend Norma walked into their favorite coffee place. Completely, out of breath, as if she was running just a moment before, gentle wind on her yellow dress and her hand holding onto the sunhat at the top of her head. Once-ler smiled widely upon seeing her. He observed her ordering up a drink and walk up with a big smile right at his place.

“Hi! Sorry, I’m late,” she blurted out fast, while sitting down beside him.

“Hello there, I almost thought you’re not gonna make it,” he said with a little bit of anxiousness in his voice. But to mask it up, he added, “Can’t blame you though, that’s an ungodly hour. What’s up?”

“C’mon, you thought I would bail on a coffee with you? Not possible,” Norma smiled and gave him a little flicker on the arm. As a little reassurance. “I had to take my stuff cause… I have some great news.”

“Alright, alright, I know,” he laughed it off. “Seriously now, spill it, what’s happening?”

“You know that there will be that big music festival in Greenville in two weeks, right?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Well then, you don’t know that _I_ will be one of the staff responsible for staging,” she winked at him, as her coffee finally arrived.

A surprised but the happiest grin shined on his features, “No way.”

“Yes way!” she exclaimed.

Just this one sentence, made him grin just as much as she did. Once always loved when she got so happy. Her words and feelings always seemed to light up the entire room like no other glow could. He loved when she shared her worldview with him and talked about all the things, which made her excited. At the same time, it was so weird for him. He usually was the talker but he could listen to his friend endlessly, no matter the topic. And whenever Norma smiled so brightly, for him she looked the most beautiful she could have ever been. Though, he never wanted to say it all out loud. Not now.

“My role is a little minor right now, but hey, that’s still a start,” she continued after tasting a bit of her black coffee. “They needed an extra help with all the background stuff like decorations or equipment. So I thought to myself, why not give it a shot?”

“Norma, that’s fantastic! You’re gonna do great there, I can tell,” he added with a sweet smile.

“Ah, sweet talker,” she chuckled at his words and a tint of red appeared on her cheeks. “Do you remember Felicity?”

“I’m not sure…?” he raised his eyebrow at her.

“My ex, she works at the flower shop down the street. She told me she needed someone else for her decorations and then I talked to the organizers if they needed more assistants. And now I’m here.”

“Oooh, now I get it,” Once nodded back at her. “Good ex or bad ex?”

“Good ex. We’re actually still friends,” she remarked. “She still helps me out with the garden, once in a while. This festival is really summer-y themed and we’re gonna do some flower based designs.”

Norma had a few share of exes. She’s told about them to Once-ler in one of her more complaining moments. Though not everyone was pleasant, Felicity and she were a different story. After all, she still wanted to keep their friendship, even if they knew they didn’t fit together anymore. And Norma appreciated it dearly.

Besides, Norma loved flowers, gardening and all sorts of planning. It seemed like a match made in heaven.

“Well then, you really got yourself into the best deal. I’m so glad, I can’t wait to see it,” he complimented her once more.

Despite not dating anyone in his life, Once-ler tried his best to understand her situation. He’s heard her story about one guy who ditched her right after the prom. Or the girl who decided to make out with some rando right before her eyes. But he was glad, at least one of them turned out well for Norma. On the other hand, even if he was happy, she could maintain her relationship, something inside him felt weird just at the thought of it. Better not to dwell on this, he assumed.

She then started sharing his ideas with him. On the general look, flowers she chose and bands that will be there. Every word of hers was spoken with such passion and happiness, Once-ler felt his heart grow inside his chest. He listened carefully to each of Norma’s words and threw his own ideas here and there as well. It felt so right for them. Spending time in together, throwing concepts and views for one another, while the warm glow and smell of coffee and the trees was in the air.

“You should definitely wear your thneed around there,” she said between their ideas. “There’s gonna be a lot of people there, you might catch someone’s interests.”

“Wow, that’s great idea! And hey, maybe you could even let me get a little spotlight there,” he winked right back at her, as he leaned closer.

“Mmm, you would probably need more money for the advertisement,” she lowered her eyelids and flickered his nose.

“Worth a try,” Once-ler laughed some more. “But you’re right I should, that could be my chance…”

“Your chance,” Norma mouthed, almost getting lost in her own thoughts just at the sound of his words. Yet, she shook off her head and added sweetly, “You’re gonna make it, I know it.”

Once-ler drifted into another one of his fantasies. His dreamy look has always been so adorable for Norma. He often got wrapped in his big visions of glory and fame, and she never minded. She loved seeing him so happy and hopeful. After all, she knew he deserved all of the things he wished for so much. Yet this time, something from his words definitely couldn’t leave her head. For better or for worse.

A moment of silence came shortly after, as they started to finish off their beverages. In times like these, they usually appreciated the quietness, yet today something felt incredibly off. Norma looked away from him, seemingly contemplating her next words. Quickly, he noticed how nervously she bit her lip. Before Once could ask if anything was wrong, she spoke:

“Listen, did you have any plans to go to the festival before?”

He grinned a little shakily back at her, “Haven’t really thought of it but if you’re organizing, I have to be there.”

“Right, right, so you didn’t have anyone to go with?” she persisted.

“Not really. Why are you asking?” he gave her a puzzled look but a certain idea made his cheeks burn before anything could ensue.

“Well, I was thinking… What if we went there together? It’s still some time but better ask now,” this time Norma shot him a big, anticipating grin.

Once-ler blinked several times. Just this one question made him almost go breathless, almost forget anything else he wanted to say. But he quickly cleared his throat and answered, “Y-Yeah, of course, Norma, ’d love to go there with you.”

Her anxiousness quickly became pure joy, “That’s great! So next next Friday at 7 at the gazebo, alright?”

“Sure! Wouldn’t miss it in the world.”

“Alright! Okay, I’m so sorry but I need to run some other errands now. There’s so much stuff to do,” she remarked, getting up from the table.

Now he completely understood her earlier haste. She must’ve had so much on her mind yet she still wanted to spend time with him in the café. With that, Once-ler was even more grateful for any minute spent with her.

“Yeah, I understand, work is callin’,” he said full of understanding. “Knock ‘em dead.”

“I sure will!” Norma laughed but then reached out to touch his hand. She looked deeply into his sky blue eyes and said softly, “And thank you, Once.”

“No problem. See ya then,” he sighed, giving her hand a little squeeze.

“Good luck with the thneeds!” she turned around one more time and smiled warmly.

As she waved him goodbye, he remained in the coffee shop for several more minutes. With a big grin and flushed cheeks, Once tried to comprehend what has just happened. And honestly? He truly couldn’t make it all out.

* * *

She stormed through the crowded streets of Greenville. Though she was carrying a bag full of all the different props and she herself wasn’t so tall, she still bravely made it through with an amazing speed. Norma didn’t exactly know what to do now but she knew she had to get away from the coffee shop. Not necessarily because she _wanted_ but mostly since she felt like she needed.

After all, she just asked Once-ler out. Absolutely, there was no way around it.

Part of her felt so wonderful, as if she was walking on cloud nine and beyond. And part of her felt nervous, as if she needed to hide from anything and everything, especially her feelings. Even more so, from Once-ler.

She took a deep breath between another step and focused. _Think rationally_ , she scolded herself in her mind.

All things considered, it just felt so… Freeing. Like she finally let something so bothersome go. Norma’s feelings have never been so intricate. Whenever she tried to enter a relationship, she was certain. _She_ was the one to make the first move and take charge. Yet now it seemed almost impossible.

First time she approached Once-ler after his show, she was sure she wanted to know him better. A mysterious talented tall man, who just happened to perform in her city? She had to know more. After some time, he came around to it and the two spent more and more time together. Though Norma was known to have many acquaintances and know many people, she didn’t exactly have friends. But Once-ler became her _friend_. Hell, best friend even. He became a person she liked spending her time with the most, someone she could share all of her thoughts with. Someone who always had so many ideas and who could brightened up any day of hers. He became someone so important to her.

Recently, something inside of her made her think about Once-ler from a completely different angle. She started noticing things she would’ve never seen. How his eyes shined in the most beautiful shade of blue whenever he talked about something he loved. His adorable freckles on his pale skin. His sweet smile when he strummed his guitar or knitted another thneed. The way his hands fidgeted when he wanted to do something so much or when he got nervous. How he always hummed a new melody under his nose. How his step was more dancing than any other person she knew. How his words became much softer when she was around. So many little things that made him even more wonderful for her.

Adding it all up together was… Strange. She started thinking that her feelings might not all be just platonic. That maybe there was something else she felt for Once rather than only friendship. For past several weeks, her brain was storming with different viewpoints, constantly contradicting one thing with another. One thing was for sure – this was all getting way into her head.

But whenever he spoke she felt butterflies in her stomach. She loved hearing him sing, she loved when he got so focused on his passions and what he loved. She waited every day to see him again, just for one minute. Norma loved his sharp tongue, his sarcasm but also his dreaminess and romantic, sensitive words. How he always wanted to act tough but was actually so caring and loving. With their endless talks, they shared their victories, their failures, their happiness and sadness. And she felt more comfortable with Once-ler than with anyone else. She almost felt like no one else understood her as much as he did.

When the idea of the festival came around, Norma pondered deeply what could she do. They both loved music and this situation might be the best idea for a simple getaway for them. She thought about making a move before but it seemed like there was never a chance. Until now that is.

Norma wasn’t sure what she felt for Once-ler yet. But she knew exactly, that she’s not a person to waste any chances at any sphere of her life.

Goddammit. What will happen will happen. He agreed and that is the half of success. She deserved to have a good night out with her friend, no matter what could ensue. Maybe nothing would and she’d still be happy. But maybe something more and she would be even more satisfied.

For now, Norma just knew how much work is ahead of her. Planning, designing, decorating – it all took time. At this stage, she was incredibly glad that she had Felicity’s help and she settled it all when it came to asking Once-ler out. Now she just needed to focus on her work and doing it however best she could.

With all of this in mind, she stormed off to Felicity’s flower shop. She busted in loudly, as Felicity jumped a little.

“Norma!” she exclaimed. “Gosh, you look as if you’ve been just breaking away from something.”

“Believe me,” Norma laughed, out of breath, “I was.”

* * *

Day after day passed almost without a notice. Every moment bringing them closer to the much anticipated festival. Once-ler and Norma still saw each other every day, yet briefly since they both had so much going on. With him trying to sell thneeds and her organizing every last bit of the festival, it was amazing how they could find even the tiniest bits of time. Once couldn’t lie, their little meetings were just as good as before but they felt… Different. Much different.

They shared different stares, used different words. Maybe once or twice blurting out something more awkward than before. Which was also weird. Before this, they both didn’t care about troublesome moments. They just laughed it off and went to another topic. Now, it felt like a something vital has changed. Instead of overlooking these moments, they blushed and looked away, trying to almost end the conversation.

Once could definitely see how the stress was getting to her. Norma’s hectic words and constant lack of time was concerning him more than anything could. When she asked a week before if he could help her out with moving some decorations, he agreed immediately. He did have the wagon to hold the ornaments and all extra hands were needed. Additionally, they’ve lent Norma a speaker just so she could test out if the volume was clear. She suggested that he could try it out with his guitar. So he was determined to spend his Friday evening helping her out.

Since the very start of the day, Once’s heart has been pounding heavily in his chest. He couldn’t focus on selling his product, he messed up the easiest of guitar hooks. Knowing that the stage can only bring him more tomatoes and laughs, he knew it was better to end it quicker and prepare himself for the evening. Packing all the stuff up, he looked distantly on Greenville for the last time, almost hoping to see her. But when Melvin started looking impatient, he knew it was time to go.

Road to the Valley seemed much quicker when his thoughts couldn’t stay in one place. Without even noticing, he finally arrived home. Once-ler sat idly, holding tightly onto the reins and looking into the horizon. Suddenly, a loud neigh of Melvin got him back from his thoughts. In a sharp motion, he straightened immediately.

“Whoa, whoa, buddy, why are you so eager today?” he called out to him with an almost nervous laugh.

He jumped off the wagon back to face his mule. His annoyed face told him everything he needed.

“Okay, maybe it was a little boring but c’mon, you’re free,” he started. When Melvin’s eyes got brighter almost as if he understood every word he meant. That’s why Once added shortly, “For now. I mean. We gotta get back there tonight for something special but I know you’ll do it for me. And if not, you’ll do it for this.”

Knowing the constantly annoyed look of his mule, Once brought back from his side a Truffula fruit. He knew how much his friend loved these, so maybe he’ll forgive him another ride today. Happily, Melvin accepted the gift. Once gave him the last pet on the head as he released him from reins.

He then took all of the things back from the wagon and went back into his little cottage. He sighed deeply and reminded himself of the promise he gave to Norma. Trying to get his thoughts away, he turned on his kettle and looked out of the window. Colorful trees gently swayed to the rhythm of the wind. Animals enjoying their afternoon, just doing anything as they pleased. Everything and everyone seemingly in harmony.

“Hey, Beanpole!”

And the Lorax.

Sharply, Once-ler turned around to see the short creature. His heart was pounding with the surprise, as he let out a short surprised yelp. No one could predict when the guardian of the forest would make them a visit. Well, Once certainly never knew.

“Mustache! How many times have I told you _not_ to creep on me like this?” he growled back.

“Couple… Dozen maybe,” Lorax remarked carelessly. “No need to get all angry, chump.”

“I wouldn’t need to if you just listened to me for one goddamn-,” feeling the anger within him, he exhaled once again. He was right though, no need to get all fussed. “Whatever. Tea?”

“Nah, I’ll pass.”

Just like that, fuzzy creature went around to sit on his bed. Though weirded out at first, Once shrugged and got back to making his tea. That’s just how the life with him went along. And even if prospects of calming himself down with the Lorax were close to impossible, it didn’t hurt to try. So he prepared the beverage and sat back at his kitchen chair as comfortably as he could.

“How are things?” Lorax asked seemingly innocently, looking him right in the eyes.

“Aaalright?” Once-ler raised his eyebrow. This was getting more confusing each passing moment. “Went around, got tomatoes all over my face and went back. That’s about it.”

“You sure that’s all?”

“Guess so,” he took another sip just to avoid Lorax’ judgmental stare. And damn, how hard it got. “Nobody really wants to buy thneeds anyway…”

“Doesn’t hurt to try. Sometimes people need little more of the push to really get it. Ya should already know how it works,” he gave him both a really stern look with a wicked spark of amusement.

Well. Of course, Mustache would bring this back. Once himself has experienced it but after the “more of a push” as he brought it, he really never even wished to chop another tree. Mostly because he quite valued the fact that his bed was in the water just once and not all the time. And he surely valued his life.

Still, it seemed like Lorax at least tried to understand his situation. Part of Once-ler was truly glad that even in his slightly annoying and weird way he cared. Maybe there was more to him than he wanted to say. Maybe he didn’t care only about the forest.

“Anyways, ‘m here cause… Ya have been really nervous lately. What’s about that, huh?” Lorax gave him another one of those deathly stares. Those that could kill a man if he just laid one feet on the ground. Oh, damn.

Once-ler’s face suddenly became all pale. He blinked several times and cleared his throat, “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Ehh, you know,” Mustache continued, now with a little more of his exasperation behind him. “You’ve been comin’ way earlier than before, you’re frustrated with songs, you don’t keep on talkin’ about thneeds. Zoning in and out like you can’t be in one place. Ya can’t really focus on anything lately.”

Well, of course he couldn’t focus on anything. It’s not like your crush asks you out every single day.

For the past few days, he brought himself much onto his necessary work. Wandering on and off in his mind about Norma, her words and the whole getaway. All these days he tried to come across an explanation, a way to comprehend this but he had nothing. Not a single thing. Only now, he realized how obvious it seemed.

Once sighed defeatedly and looked away. It’s really been killing him from the inside to let it all out. And without Norma to share, Mustache seemed like the best candidate to listen to him. He _did_ notice, so maybe he’d understand, Once kept thinking hopefully.

“Alright, it’s been kinda weird…” he let out a shaky laugh, not realizing how flushed his cheeks have become. “It’s about Norma.”

“Mhmm, shoot.”

“She… I feel like she had asked me out on a date and. I really don’t know what to do,” he said faintly.

“Well, what’s a date?” Lorax asked without a care.

Once-ler’s expression dropped. “Right. You don’t know. It’s like if animals who are supposed to mate went to places beforehand. To know each other or just you know, spend time. But _romantically_.”

“Oooh, I see. So curlyhead’s your mate?”

“WHAT NO, no, geez, not at all,” this time he blushed furiously and looked around the room as his eyes became bigger with the surprise. God, it’s been getting more awkward with each passing minute. “I GUESS, that’s my problem. W-We’ve never really had anything like this. I didn’t even know that she thought of me this way.” He groaned loudly and hid his face in his palms.

“Guess, it’s more important what you have been feelin’ for her, isn’t it?”

At the sound of that, Once peeked through his intertwined fingers. Lorax had a… Very good point. He’s been so focused on what it meant from her he hadn’t really thought of how _he_ felt about this.

Despite all the awkwardness it’s brought upon them, he was glad she did so. Norma has always been the more forward and spunky one, it would’ve been easy to guess she’d be the one to initiate anything like this. He loved her attitude, absolutely. But at this point, what did he not love about her?

Once-ler didn’t know how it started. He couldn’t pinpoint a moment. But one day, he looked at Norma and he was certain. He knew that his feelings for her have changed. He noticed it with every single time he complimented Norma on all the little things. He knew it, when he looked in awe how she could always handle the situation and work the biggest troubles out. He loved how grounded she was but how she supported his dreams and endeavors. The fact that she never held back from criticizing or complimenting him. The way she was herself. Her spunky, witty, adventurous, and beautiful self. Once-ler was certain that he loved her.

It was all still difficult to say. His words got twisted whenever he was around Norma, he couldn’t say anything clearly. But in this exact moment, when Lorax looked at him so expectedly, he knew he had to let it out. Once-ler exhaled and let the words flow.

“I… I feel weird she did so. But I’m so _happy_. I mean, she just asked me out, how can I not be happy about this? After all the time, I’ve wanted to do it or how I’ve wanted to tell her anything about my feelings she just… Did it. She didn’t hesitate, she just did. Wow. I never realized how hard it could’ve been for her but I’m still impressed. I guess, I’m impressed with everything she does. I… I’ve never met anyone like her. She’s… The most amazing person I’ve ever met...” Once-ler looked away from the Lorax with a smile. Whenever his mind wandered back to her, his heart got fluttery just like the butterflies in his stomach.

Lorax chuckled softly but gave him a knowing look. Not one of his annoying ‘I told you so’ knowing looks. This one was much kinder and so understanding, Once-ler didn’t know he was capable of doing so, “Then I don’t see why a “date” with her would be such a big o’ deal for ya.”

“Because I don’t know how she feels. I could go around and try but I can’t really force her to do anything. And if it all becomes awkward I… I might lose her. And I don’t want her to leave my life out of a stupid decision,” Once-ler concluded with an exhausted look.

That was the biggest of the problems for him. He’s never really had anyone like her. A friend, companion, someone so close who could understand him on every level. And if he confessed to her what would it really mean? What if she didn’t reciprocate and their relationship would take turn to be all awkward? He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t put her in a situation like this, where he demanded her to feel like he did. Norma didn’t deserve to be held to a point like this and forced to feel anything she just couldn’t. So he stayed silent waiting for the right moment to come.

Mustache couldn’t really listen to him from afar anymore. He got up from bed and took a seat at the second kitchen chair he has. He struggled a little with the height of them. Once quickly noticed that and helped him out just to get on it, pulling him upwards. Lorax smiled back at him. Though they both had their budding moments, Beanpole still seemed to help him in a little moments like these. And even if these were still strange moments, it all made forest guardian realize more and more how he actually valued him.

“Who was the one to ask you on that date?” Lorax asked once more.

“Well, Norma.”

“And ain’t that all you need?” Beanpole gave him a puzzled look, so he continued. “You’re scared o’ what she might feel for you but ya didn’t realize that she was the one to ask you. I mean, would she really go all her way out without a reason? Think ‘bout this, Beanpole.”

Once blinked several times, listening to him thoroughly. His blue eyes shined through the realization. He couldn’t believe this but Lorax was really _right_ this time. How could she ask him on something like this if she didn’t feel anything? Once-ler knew her. She wouldn’t do it if she didn’t have a point.

“I… You’re right,” he just simply said, becoming more certain with each word. “You’re right, Norma wouldn’t do it without a reason. Maybe this is my chance…”

“And you better not waste it! She’s a good person, probably too good for you,” he let out a belly laugh at the thought. “She has a kind heart, she knows what she’s doing. You better not let her go like this.”

“Gee, thanks,” Once-ler rolled his eyes, “Glad we’re on the same page, at least.”

“Ya know it,” Lorax patted on his shoulders. It was a little easier to reach him now the tall man was slouching.

He let out another shaky laugh. Besides all the awkwardness and his bizarre way of communicating, Once-ler was glad he had him. Strangely enough, Mustache knew what he was saying and his wisdom truly came from god knows how much years he’s been living. And he appreciated that even with everything being so confusing, he could talk with him about the matter.

“Thanks, though, now I know what I gotta do,” Once smiled at him. This time completely genuinely. “Guess, you know a little more about relationships than I thought.”

“No problem, kid. If you see so many animals pairing up in your life as I did, you’ll understand.”

“That’s a completely different story,” he replied dryly.

“But didn’t it help you out?”

“I… Guess.”

“Then you see how it works! Magic, I know,” Lorax hopped off the chair and laughed some more. Even if he was helping Once out, he still had to get his amusement.

“Right, right. Still… Thank you, I have to try,” he cracked a little more confident smile.

“I’ll be rootin’ for ya, kid. You two get along pretty well. From all the times she’s been there, she seemed like she had that spark while looking at ya. I’d say your chances are high. And yeah, out of all I’m glad it’s curlyhead.”

With no surprise, it was obvious that Lorax _liked_ Norma. She was kind and sweet but she knew where to draw the line and make some sense. And she loved nature with her whole heart. It always seemed like the two could always understand each other, either with their worldview or new gardening tips.

“I’m glad it’s her too. She’s so… Wonderful…” but before he could say anything else, Once-ler looked at the clock. Hurriedly, he got up from the chair, “Ah, it’s so late! I was supposed to help her out with decorations.”

Once looked around his house and grabbed all the necessary things. He was just about to get out but he stopped in a moment and turned around. He breathed deeply and looked once more at the Mustache.

“Go on. Don’t you waste any more time, she’s waiting,” he said and smiled encouragingly.

Hearing this cleared any of the doubts inside his head. Once smiled and nodded back at his friend. Just to then storm out of his house, back to their meeting place. To make it all right between them.

* * *

Greenville at evenings seemed like a much more pleasant place. The city wasn’t too big, so most of people by now where closing off their businesses, spending time at home, going on the walks or relaxing in cafés. Today, the city looked so peaceful and quiet it almost didn’t compare to the rush Once-ler lived through in the morning. Just sun lazily setting over the horizon and trees all around him, bringing more life to the place.

Once-ler’s hands were clutching tightly to Melvin’s reins. His step was steady, a lot less hurried than he could go in the mornings. But Once didn’t seem to care. He looked around the town, trying to find any glimpse of his best friend. Once or twice even trying to vent out the frustration to Melvin.

“I mean, I’m just here to help her, nothing too exciting,” he said in the middle of his monologue. “It’s just how I have my wagon and I can help her move the flowers to their places. That’s all there is to it, ya see?”

Yet the mule didn’t seem very convinced. He pulled sharper by reins. The sudden strength made him let go of the harness and whimper in surprise. In the last moment, he managed to catch and held onto them much tighter.

“Geez, okay, I’ll stop,” Once remarked. “If you don’t like to hear about heart problems, I can’t blame you.”

He was about to go on another rant but then spotted Norma right by Felicity’s flower shop. Outside, he could see carefully set decorations which they were putting away in various boxes. Norma was already carrying a box and chatting with Felicity. Once’s heart skipped a beat just by the sight of her. _Calm down_ , he reminded himself in his mind, _It’s not the date, you’re just helping her out._ Once exhaled some more and approached closer.

But even from afar he could sense something wasn’t right. He saw Norma’s exhausted face, as she started carrying things inside rather than outside. Although Once-ler couldn’t hear what was she talking about with Felicity, he saw her sadness as well. Finally, he stopped by the shop and hopped off to see them.

“Hi there!” Once greeted them with an uncertain smile, before asking for anything.

Norma put down one of the boxes and looked at him. He could definitely see she was trying to not show any hint of sorrow. “Well, hello,” she smiled back. She then reached from behind her to just to get her friend there as well, “You two don’t know each other so, Once-ler Felicity, Felicity Once-ler.”

Felicity cracked a smile back at him and immediately exchanged her hand, “Pleasure’s on me! Norma has told me a lot about you.”

Once-ler’s cheeks flushed brightly. Being confronted with the idea of his best friend just casually going off about him was strange but well, it definitely warmed his heart. Especially in these circumstances. “Glad to finally meet you,” he shook her hand and smiled back.

She then turned off and tapped Norma on the shoulder, “Can you two move the decorations to the store? I still have some boxes around the gazebo, I’ll get them.”

“Sure, we’ll meet you right back then,” Norma answered.

While Felicity turned off around, Once looked back at his friend. She was already getting to the next flower, carefully placing it inside of the box. He followed her suit taking off the decorations from the shop window. When he knew they were all left alone, he mustered himself up and asked:

“You all look down with the dumps, what’s going on?”

A loud sigh escaped Norma’s mouth, “They cancelled the show.”

She furrowed her brow but when she looked right back at him there was no anger. Just defeat.

“What?” Once-ler almost dropped his box, his eyes concentrated on her.

“They cancelled it. The main backer has decided that he doesn’t wanna spend money on this. When the bands have heard it, they also stepped down. We got the notice today, just a week before the festival.”

Norma explained briefly and to the point. Then she looked back and took off the last remaining decorations from the outside of the store.

“We were supposed to place them at the gazebo, and well, we moved some already,” she continued. “But then they called Felicity just to tell her that the deal is off. At least there’s not too much mess to clean,” she said and immediately looked away.

Now it all seemed clear. The project that consumed so much of her time, abilities and heart was just gone. Once-ler himself could feel the dread in the air. She really didn’t deserve any of this.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you can do?” feeling it all come down on him, he started massaging his hands in a circular motion. He always did that whenever things became too unbearable. “I-I mean the bands might still wanna perform, they might just think it through.”

“Unless you have a good sum of money just laying around, I suppose nothing,” she answered sharply, not even sparing him a look. “It’s too late. Optimism doesn’t always solve everything.”

He has never seen her this angry or even make a comment about his ways. Norma was a person who always controlled herself and never let little things get to her. But just this one moment, this second made her so close to losing it. Once knew how much it all meant for her. He remembered her shining eyes when she first told him about all of that. And like that, her passion was gone. Seeing her like this was just… Devastating.

“Norma, I’m… So sorry.”

It was all he could’ve said before she cut him off.

“Please, help me around with these boxes.”

So Once-ler nodded and didn’t ask anything else during their work. Though the silence between them was insufferable, he didn’t want to disturb her any more. And every time he caught a glimpse of her sorrowful face, he felt his heart sink more and more.

* * *

The sun was already setting down, when all three of them have finished the job. The afternoon full of bitter work and silence has passed a little faster than Once-ler might have initially thought it would. Neither Norma nor Felicity have spoken many things, they just did what they had to. Maybe the sheer focus was the only thing that made him notice the different pass of time.

Or maybe it was something that made it even more unbearable. Instead of spending time with his best friend joking around, he had to focus on not trying to make her any more sad. He couldn’t blame her but the part of him was still hurt. Once has been known for his (mostly) irrational optimism but Norma always has seen this as a virtue, not a flaw. He tried his best but even this wasn’t enough for now.

Yet a part of him didn’t even care. He just cared that someone had to go and destroy her dreams, her passion. Weirdly enough, it was the only thing that mattered to him now. He knew this feeling. The feeling of being crushed by everyone around, when you know your dreams don’t matter. And he never wished Norma would feel anything he’s been feeling for such long time. Especially since packing it all up made him see Norma’s wonderful arrangements. So many things which now can’t see the light of day.

With his mind clouded by thoughts, Once carried on from task to task. His wagon proved to be a necessary force from moving one piece to another. As well as Melvin, who got a lot of praise from both Norma and Felicity. He neighed back at Once-ler just to show him how important he felt. He just rolled his eyes and patted him on the head.

When lastly he packed up the speaker on the wagon, Once gave both of them a lift right back at the store. He wanted to directly drive them back to their houses but Felicity denied.

“I appreciate it but I still have some last things to do on my own,” she waved her hand off but still held onto a friendly smile.

“Well, what about you, Norma?” he asked.

“Sure, thanks, we can go together,” she said, seemingly being pushed back from her own thoughts but still giving him a faint smile.

“Right, then we better get going,” Once continued. “Was nice to meet you, Felicity.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Felicity nodded. “I hope we’ll meet again in better circumstances.”

And so both Norma and he get off together. Once-ler didn’t set any amazing speed, hoping he could talk to her some more. She might’ve not looked like so, but he knew she was in need of a conversation.

“A nice evening we have there, don’t we?”

_Great. What a fantastic conversation starter you have there,_ he remarked in his mind, sarcastically.

He was even more so confronted by it, seeing her confused face. “Yes? It is pretty,” she added the last part, a bit far off away.

“Were you planning on doing anything else?” he persisted.

“Not really. I just wanted to get it done and maybe relax after all... This.”

Well, now that didn’t made him feel even worse for her. Though she was always quick and to the point, Once knew exactly were all of the sparse replies came from. He shouldn’t push it, he knew it but he still had to do something, anything.

“Norma, I’m so sorry. You worked so damn hard and it all happened like this. You deserve at least some recognition,” he turned to face her. Delicately, he tried to put his hand on hers.

Even if she kept looking down, she knew it wasn’t the way to keep on frowning. Especially, since he tried so hard for her. Her fingers brushed lightly against his, in an understanding way. Then she looked up, right into his eyes.

“It’s fine, Once… Guess, it had to happen like this. We both can’t do anything about it and it’s fine, really.”

Norma smiled weakly against him. She knew exactly when to put her pride in the pocket and acknowledge his tries. Even if it still stung her heart inside.

“Can’t do anything about this…”

He looked down to their hands, now intertwined in a soft embrace. Just as he always did to himself, he brushed his thumb against her hand in a calming way. Though he didn’t know if it had the same effect on her, this and Norma’s words still soothed him enough to think clearer.

It couldn’t end like this. Once couldn’t let her passion and hard work go to waste. He wasn’t a quitter, he never wanted to give up in the harder times. And even if they couldn’t do anything for the festival to happen, she still deserved a good evening.

Then it hit him.

Sharply, Once-ler straightened his back and again looked right at her. A wide smile graced his features, as he squeezed her hand. He then turned around, grabbed the reins harder and commended Melvin to go faster. All while, Norma just proceeded to stare dumbfounded at him.

“Norma, I wanna take you on a ride,” eventually, he said in a mysterious tone.

“Okay?” she raised her eyebrow but his smile was so effective, she found herself cracking a grin as well. “May I ask where we’re going?”

“Ooh, trust me, you’ll see it in no time.”

With that Norma just sat back and let him do whatever he wanted. It truly was no use to fight Once back whenever his eyes sparked with inspiration. And honestly? With how wonderful he looked and felt, she never wanted to make it stop.

Norma looked carefully around the land, as their speed got _much_ better than before. He hasn’t said a thing, just kept on smiling and looking right at the road. Thousand ideas stormed in her head about how it could end up but still – she didn’t question him. Noticing how they went well past Greenville and much more into the Truffula Valley, she almost wanted to ask once more what was going on. But well, she trusted him completely to just see how it might end up.

Finally, when they stopped. The place he drove her to was further from Greenville then people usually went on walks to the forest. But it also wasn’t anywhere close to his home, she was sure about that. So what was it all for?

From thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

“Can you help me a little with the speaker?”

He hopped off the wagon and went right at the back. He looked happily at the rented device and then back at her.

She didn’t say anything, just helped him carry the speaker on the ground. Once got his guitar from the wagon and promptly plugged it in. Then he started messing around with the volume and some other qualities of the sound, occasionally playing a chord or just a note. When he decided it was all done. He then proceeded to bring out some of Norma’s decorations and place them both on the speaker and to the ground. For the finishing touch, Once took some lights he had in his wagon and plugged them, so the late evening could be even more illuminated.

Lastly, he stood up with all of his impressive height and smiled brightly.

“Now sit back,” he instructed her, all wrapped up in his little world of ideas.

“Alright, what is going on?” she asked, eyeing him and the speaker back to back. Her voice was stern in her typical way, dead set on getting his reasoning.

A little sigh escaped his mouth, as he looked away from her. But not the one he would do when he was tired. She clearly saw that he was mustering up the courage to tell her the whole story. And maybe, she was over-reading him a little but she clearly noticed a soft tint of pink all across his freckled cheeks.

“Listen, Norma… I know how much this mattered to you. You’ve done such amazing decorations and you were just so excited for this. And I know the feeling when something you’ve looked so forward to, doesn’t end up the way you wanted,” he stepped closer to her and took her hands into his. “That’s why I figured, if you don’t do anything today what if the festival went right to you?”

She looked straight onto his face, blinking in disbelief, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am! You don’t need to get them that speaker immediately, and well, we can play around with it, without their knowledge if they decided to screw you over. The flowers will be a nice touch to it, if I say so myself,” he stopped to wink right at her. “Besides, no one is really ever in this place of the forest. Too close to humans for animals, and no person would wanna wander off too far, sooo we’re alone. I can play you some tunes and maybe, you’ll play some from your phone so we could dance. It’s not much but I hope, it’s alright. You know just… You and I.”

Once’s shimmering blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her heart. But his words were the thing that mattered the most to her. Without even realizing it, a bright smile appeared on her features and her heart started to beat faster.

“Did you really thought of it all on the way here?” she asked, trying to contain her laugh.

“You’re making it seem like it was hard,” Once shrugged, “But I did. So… We’re doing this?”

“Once, you’re the craziest guy I’ve ever met,” Norma proceeded to laugh, so sincerely. She hasn’t noticed but just hearing this, all worry came off of Once-ler, “ _Of course_ , we’re doing this!”

A lovestruck spark in Once’s eyes and his heart started to beat with the same speed as hers. He laughed along her, feeling the relief from all the dread that has been between them.

“Alright then, sit back,” he instructed her and as he saw her getting comfortable, he continued with his best faux-announcer voice, “Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone else, thank you for coming. This event wouldn’t be possible without our main organizer, Norma Wiggins,” he stopped to gesture to her, “Aaand our second organizer, Once Ler,” he gestured to himself with a overconfident grin, “And now… On with the show.”

* * *

Tenor voice flowed against the early night air in the Valley. Along with accompanied guitar it seemed like the most wonderful combination there was. But it wasn’t necessarily true. When a soft mezzo-soprano joined together it seemed like… A whole. Like these sounds were always meant to be in duet together. Like it was all finally right.

Song after song, Once-ler went all in to play with even more confidence each time. He gave it his best, singing, playing his guitar and dancing along. Firstly, Norma just observed him from afar, requesting songs. But she couldn’t stay in one place and quickly joined him along. They both sang together, whenever they thought of a song that they wanted to just scream at the top of their lungs or the ones which they remembered word by word.

When his hands got tired of playing, Norma plugged in her phone and asked him to dance. Without any hesitation, he agreed as they moved together to any music her playlist put on. It didn’t matter if it was an energetic number or a slower melody for them to imitate waltz. Nor that they struggled to keep their moves steady with such big height difference keeping them apart. They just wanted to dance the night away, still singing and sharing their thoughts. Like Once said – just they and only they together.

The night was getting darker, at the time they both decided it’s been enough. So they kept the music going in the background, as they sat together on the grass, observing the forest’s night sky full of stars. Pressing to one another, trying to relax after all of this happening and catch their breathes but still chatting about everything and nothing. Norma brushed her cheek right against his arm, clutching tightly to him. He didn’t say a word. Just smiled and felt his cheeks getting warmer than any fast dance could make them.

Once took his guitar just to play some more chords. Norma wasn’t sure why he did that when she knew his fingers must’ve hurt by now. But it seemed to relax him, as he did this almost imperceptibly for himself. She smiled to herself. Another thing he’s been doing she’s been used to. Another thing to love about him.

“…It was amazing! I had no idea you could hold a note for so long,” Norma kept talking, looking at him still absentmindedly playing chords.

“This? Pfshh, I can hold it for even longer,” Once replied in his usual manner.

“Says who?”

“Says me!”

“I’ll believe it when I hear it,” she crossed her arms cheekily.

“You will! Not now since my throat is close to dying but you will one day,” he said in a pretended sore throat voice, getting a little closer to her.

“As I’ve said, I’ll believe it when I hear it,” Norma gave his nose a flicker.

“I’ll show you. It will be both much longer and much higher,” Once continued to boast.

“Mmmm, then your throat will be completely dead.”

“Eh, low price,” he smiled brashly, as he started playing more random notes. “Gotta say, I’m impressed by you as well. Your voice is really… Beautiful.”

He added the last part in a smaller voice, almost trying to find another word. Despite, from all words Once chose this one. He followed the sentence with a small cough, trying to cover up. Norma just smiled back at him.

“Thank you… I don’t have much opportunities to sing but I’m glad you think so,” she answered in a soft demeanor, just like he did before. “I’ve never actually heard anyone say it.”

“Then, I gotta say I’m surprised. You have a lot of potential to sing even… Ehm, better,” he said, trying to avoid the dreaded words.

“Only if you’re the one teaching.”

“’m not cheap. You gotta wear a thneed for at least a week to your shop, advertising it to others and then maybe I’ll consider it,” Once-ler replied. Seeing that spark in his eyes, Norma knew he just wanted to tease her back.

“Then we’ve got ourselves a deal, Mr. Ler,” she leaned on Once’s shoulder. As she felt him jump a little, a satisfied feeling overcame her.

A soft chuckle escaped his mouth. He got closer to her height, just to press his cheek against her. Her wild curls felt even silkier than he remembered before. His hands still playing melodies, trying to make any sense. Once stopped himself in a moment. Not everything needed to make sense. Especially since his heart played a melody which he still tried to understand. But hey, if it sounded so beautiful, why would you need to overanalyze it.

In midst of the silence, she spoke, “How are you feeling?”

Seemingly lost in the melody, Once stopped pulling the strings, “Me? Well… Never been better.”

“You sure?” she raised her brow. He always said it with his sarcastic tone but this… Felt much different.

“ _Dang_ sure, Norma,” he winked right back at her. She just laughed right back. “Hope, you’re feeling good too,” he added with his almost cheeky hopefulness. Afterwards, he played another chord – the melody seeming much softer and sweeter this time around.

“You have no idea…” she clutched a little tighter to his arm. “Thank you… So much for all this. You gave a great show.”

She felt like no other word could explain how much it meant to her. Norma was ready to give up, quit it and return to her place just to get away from everyone. But when he gave her a chance, she couldn’t hesitate. She could only give him her trust.

“Why, thank you,” again, Once shot her his staple grin, “You know, maybe sometimes optimism is all it takes.”

He said certainly and to the point. Despite everything he still needed a closure just on this thing. So he let his words settle as he looked a little away.

And Norma felt her heart stopped in a moment. She bit her bottom lip as she herself looked away from him. The guilt from her words came to her completely. The only thing she could do now is just to swallow her pride.

“Once, oh my _god_ , I was such an asshole to you,” she started a little awkwardly, trying to make her sense. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said so.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” he brushed her off.

“No, I know it’s not,” she sighed and put her hand against his, still on the guitar. He stopped playing and looked back at her, “You went all your way to make it so good for me and I just couldn’t see it. I’m sorry, Once-ler. Truth be told, your optimism has saved me more times than I can count. And thank you for this amazing show, it… Means the world to me.”

Every single word she spoke hit him right through the heart. Though, he felt a little bad after her words, he knew where she was coming from and why did Norma say it all to him. She was always the one standing firmly on the ground, while his head was in the clouds. But seeing her, just so ready to understand her mistake and so caring towards his own well-being… This time, he could really know it was all true.

“ _Now_ , it’s fine,” he returned the grip of the hand, as he put the guitar away. “Really, I know how you feel. This show meant so much for you and you did your best but it didn’t end how you wanted this. And then it reminded me of all of the times, I came back from the Greenville square so let down. I- I couldn’t let the same happen to you. ‘Specially since your words always kept me going to try from a new perspective. So I… I just thought of this and yeah. I guess, it worked out.”

“It worked out _so well_ , you have no idea,” she sat next to him again. “I had no idea I could inspire you so much.”

“Are you kidding? Norma, every time I felt like giving up you were there for me. You always believed in me and in my thneeds, when literally no one else did. But you still tried to keep it steady, when I go too far off. Feels like without you, I would’ve came back to my family three times already,” he gave her a playful nudge on her arm, along with crinkling his nose in his adorable way.

“Only if it doesn’t involve harming trees,” Norma brought up her knees and rested her chin on them.

“Right, right. But hey, ya see? That’s exactly the balance I was talkin’ about.”

She laughed once more at his laid back wave. Always charming in his own way, she thought to herself. But it wasn’t the only thought she held inside of her. Once-ler’s words ringing inside her ear like a drum that could never stop.

“Once… You also gotta remember that I mean it every time I say it. I see how optimistic you are about the world and how much you’ve done already. I mean, damn, you traveled the world with Melvin just to achieve your dream!” she exclaimed.

“Eh, he probably wished of a better companion,” they both looked back to the now sleeping Melvin, who’s heard all of their music. Knowing how Once-ler could get, Norma was certain he was just used to his quirks.

“Maybe but what I’m trying to say is…” Norma stopped to find the right words. “You always take your chances. You’re always optimistic about the future and want to make it yours. I know you _can_ do everything you wish for. And I want you to do it,” Once more, she turned to face him completely to take his hand in hers. “The world was wrong about you, Once. _I’ve_ been wrong. You can achieve anything you want, you’re amazing just the way you are. And the best I can do is just to root for you.”

The moment she stopped talking, his eyes shined, tears almost forming in their corners. He looked down to their hands, this time her clutching tightly to him. Bringing up his hand, he wiped his tears away but her hand stopped him again.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Norma cooed against him, as she cupped his cheek and quickly wiped it away. “Shh, it’s all fine…”

It hasn’t been the first time when she saw Once cry. Though, it was always because of the stress and sadness. And he never really cried in front of everyone, only those he knew that wouldn’t mind. This time around, she knew that wasn’t it. And her heart beat faster just knowing he’s right beside her.

“I-I know, I know… Sorry, it’s just, you know, I… I had to let the emotions drop,” then he proceeded it with a nervous laugh. Once’s hand took hers, away from his cheek just to hold it again, tightly.

Norma felt his rough hands press against hers. Again, in his familiar motion of drawing circles on the skin. This time she knew he needed to calm himself down but still pressed against her skin. She looked back at his troubled face as he tried to find the right words.

“And… I, uh…” he started shakily. She was just about to calm him down herself but he took it all in and said, “A-And remember that you also don’t have anything to prove, okay? I know you don’t need me sayin’ all of these things but no one should belittle you or your hard work. You’re trying every day and it matters every single day. You can do anything you want. And I know you well enough that if you’d wanted, you could’ve already had all of the stars.”

Her delicate heart beat started getting more and more prominent to her with every single one of his words. He didn’t have to say it. Hell, he didn’t even have to do this whole show for her. Yet he still did, not looking at anything, not caring about any obstacle.

And she knew Once-ler. She knew that boisterous, proud, and confident man. She also knew his soft, caring, and loving side. She knew him and she loved exactly the kind of person he was. Still… This has been something new in all of this, something so foreign. She could’ve never guessed how he could go around and do anything he could to make her happy. How he looked forward, not stopping for a moment to consider it not working out. It’s truly been a mystery, yet… Such a surprising one.

Giving his hand a little squeeze, she said, “Thank you… So it really is just you and I against all of the world?”

Once-ler returned the gesture with a soft laugh, “It really seem so… You and I.”

From their hands, Norma focused on his face. The soft breeze flowed beside them and the sky full of stars all around. All of this beauty around her, yet she could only focus on him. The tender smile gracing his features, not one of his usual proud grins. His deep blue eyes sparkling in a way that made all of the stars seem pale in comparison. Along with that sweet tint of pink all around his cheeks.

Norma kept thinking about his words. His whole presence today, his surprising side. But well, wasn’t she also surprising? Other people knew her as someone confident and well-put together. She didn’t crack, she wasn’t the one to show weaknesses. Yet something today made her be completely vulnerable towards Once, even if she felt a little shame beside her. And he stayed beside her, understanding and comforting her.

People will always have some convictions about everyone they meet. They will be right or wrong, however the person will act around them. But Norma herself knew that to understand someone is to show them the full picture. Both their good and bad, flaws and strengths. Not being afraid that the other person won’t understand you and help you to be a better person, despite your flaws.

How she just left her guard down beside him. How Once wasn’t afraid to show his own sensibility, despite his act for others. How they both were ready to let each other see the whole picture – not just the act. She wasn’t sure if she ever let anyone see her the way he could.

Maybe it was the trust they both sought for. To not only present their personas but the whole person. Norma knew his act completely. And she was certain, he knew hers. Yet the more they knew each other, the more they let each other know. Even if it was hard at first, she knew how Once-ler acted in front of everyone. She also knew how _she_ acted in these situations.

This time there was nothing between them. No fake smiles or big words. Just them. Holding each other, so firmly yet so softly. Under the Valley skies with thousands of stars, between the swaying Trufula trees. Dreaming big, yet keeping it grounded. Them and their infinite trust for each other.

And in that moment, looking back into his beautiful blue eyes, Norma never felt more certain in her life. She never felt more certain about how much she loved him and everything about him.

Finally, she broke off the silence with a small laugh, trying to get the tension away, “Well, it’s really getting late, isn’t it?”

“Oh, right. Want a ride home?” Once jumped off from her, looking a little more embarrassed than he should.

“Of course! But… How about a one last dance?”

She got up from the ground and gave her dress a brush. Then she looked back at him, expectantly.

“I’d love to,” Once nodded back.

She took him by her hand and lead him back to the place where they’ve been dancing all this time. Quickly setting a slower song, Norma settled to the position and looked right at him. He looked so gorgeous in the moonlight, she almost forgot her step. Soon enough, they started swaying to the music.

Maybe it was supposed to be just one dance. But hey, who really counted.

* * *

For many the night seemed like the worst time to be around town. With the darkness all around and the unfamiliarity, it could get quite lonely. But not in all cases. The sky was peppered with millions of stars and fireflies lightened up, flying all around. If the chance was given, there was so much beauty to find in the night. Just like that, being together made the ride home for them much more pleasant.

They stopped for Norma’s bookshop to leave the speaker for another day. The thing was much heavier than she thought, so all additional help from Once was well appreciated. With that, they hopped onto the wagon and get to her home safely.

“Aaand here we go,” Once held the reins closer as they approached her place. “Thank you for travelling with us, hope your ride was safe and sound. This way to exit.”

He let Melvin stay in one place, as he got off and went immediately back to her. Holding out his hand, he helped her to exit his wagon. Very much so with a smile and a steady grip.

“Why thank you, kind gentleman, I very much enjoyed the travel,” Norma replied in the same manner as he did, as she held his hand tightly.

“Then consider choosing our lines more often,” he said with a wink.

“I might! Your staff is really charming.”

“I shall tell it to our CEO then.”

As they both chuckled, Norma finally paused right by the streetlamp and turned around to face him. Before their goodbye, she took his hands in hers.

“Guess, I better get going,” she said in a quiet tone.

“Do you want me to walk you back there?”

“Oh, please, I can manage. I’m a tough girl,” Norma reassured him with her sly smile.

“That I have no doubts for.”

Once looked back at their fingers, now intertwined. He noticed how now she softly caressed his palms with her thumb. Not to calm herself or anything. But deep down inside, he knew she knew exactly that he needed some calming down to do.

“Thank you so much for tonight, Once,” Norma started. “I loved every second of your performance, and I really hope we’ll do it again.”

“With you? Give me time and place and I’m already there,” he half-closed his eyelids, focusing only on her.

“And… Everything I said back at the forest. I meant that. Please remember that I think you’re… Fantastic. And you can do everything,” she looked straight onto him, without any nervousness.

“Thank you… A-And you too, right? I don’t care that some idiots didn’t wanna fund it. You’ll get your chance in the end.”

At last, their gazes met. Norma’s heartbeat was getting more and more to her, beating faster with every second. Though the darkness was all around them, it really didn’t matter. What mattered was Once-ler’s sky blue eyes, piercing right through her, trying to read every single one of her moves. Once-ler’s shy but wide smile, Once-ler’s freckles all over his flushed cheeks, Once-ler’s ruffled jet black hair, underneath his fedora hat. Once-ler. All that mattered to her was Once-ler.

And at that moment, she couldn’t think straight.

With all her force, she took him by his vest and got Once to go to her height. When he was just ready to ask her what was going on, Norma’s hands got to his jawline and pulled him closer to her. And when she planted a kiss on his cheek, he lost all of his abilities to talk coherently.

“Thank you, again… Goodnight, Once,” Norma whispered right against him, as he could feel every single one of her words on his skin.

Pulling away, she let him get back to his height. She took few steps away, judging the situation.

“Good…N-Night,” that was all he could muster up.

Norma smiled once more and gave him a little wave. And then turned around, slowly walking towards her apartment.

A loud breath, his chest rising and falling heavily. His left hand wandered to his cheek, right to the place where her lips just were a second before. Beating of his heart and her words drumming right into his ears. And his cheeks burning brighter than he has ever felt in his life.

And she was talking away. Going from one streetlight to another, just as he was staying in the darkness.

It _can’t_ end this way, he pleaded in his mind. He can’t just let Norma go after all this.

Once-ler let out a breath and steadied himself. His heart still beating like crazy inside his chest. But all he could do was just listen and act. For god’s sake, he got away from his family, he travelled all the world, he went every day to sell his invention and just today, he did his best to make his best friend, _his love_ , as happy as he could, all despite the world around him.

He was done wasting any more chances.

“Norma, wait-!”

A loud cry escaped his mouth. He took a wide step and caught her hand, right as she was escaping the light. But quickly, she halted and once more, faced him. All while they stepped together into the streetlight, holding tightly by the hand.

Norma looked upwards, trying to read what was going on. His blushed face, as he tried to both take his breath and find right words.

“Did you… Did you mean this?” Once asked in the smallest voice. He himself didn’t know he could find the right words but well, here he was. And he absolutely had to scold himself for asking this out of all things.

But Norma didn’t mind. Her face softened with a smile and a quiet chuckle. She then said, “Well, yes... And honestly, I’m mad I haven’t done it sooner.”

His back bended, getting much closer and finally facing her. He took a moment just to remember every detail of her. Soft curls, round glasses, sun kissed skin, that little mole on her right cheek and those beautiful amber brown eyes. God, how stunning she was.

“Norma, I…” he didn’t even know what he wanted to say. Every single thought of his couldn’t describe the storm in his mind. So when he felt her hands move closer to his face, he just silenced himself.

Without any more hesitation, Once-ler felt her hands move onto his jawline again. Their faces moving closer and closer, by every little inch and at last, drawing in for the kiss.

In this exact moment, the world didn’t matter to Once. Norma was all there was to him. Her delicate lips moving on top of his. Her warm skin pressing onto his. His own palms moved shakily on her waist, pulling her even closer. The feeling her breath right against his cheek. The faint smell of her vanilla lavender perfume in the air and the drumming of each other’s hearts. Oh, how long he’s yearned for this moment to arrive.

Uncertain at first, he gained his confidence with every passing moment. Once has never kissed anyone, almost ashamed of his lack of experience, he let her guide him. But when her body pressed even more onto him, he knew that all of the anxiousness of before has completely escaped. Norma was in his arms. His whole world, the person he longed for, for so long. She was there. And she wasn’t gonna let go.

Norma herself tried to hide her own fear. Even with much more experience on her hands, having Once-ler right where she wanted, right where she needed… It almost felt overwhelming. His steady hands, his jawline moving against her fingertips. Just that he _was_ there with her. With him, it felt like almost a completely different experience. Yet, she couldn’t even bother about thinking of this. He felt the same as she did. And she really hoped that she could make him as happy as he made her.

Between the kisses, she felt his smile and she was ready to melt into his arms. They finally drew back to catch their breathes. Norma pressed her forehead right against his, as she buried her fingers into his soft black hair.

“You know what? I think I lied before,” Once finally said in his hoarse voice, with almost no space between them. “ _Now_ , I don’t think I’ve ever felt better.”

And she laughed softly, seeing how he grinned back at her in his adorable manner. “You’re impossible,” she tried to calm herself down, though her heart was still pounding heavily afterwards. “But hey… That’s what I really like about you.”

This time he just pressed his forehead against hers, letting the moment sink it. Well, it would, if they both haven’t heard a neigh right behind them.

A troubled expression graced his features but Norma could only laugh in her amusement.

“Guess, someone’s been getting restless,” she bit her bottom lip and pointed back to Melvin.

“C’mon buddy, give me one more second,” Once looked at him and then back at Norma. “Sorry, I, ehm...”

“No need to apologize,” she pressed her finger against his lips, silencing him. God, she always knew what to do with him.

And then he kissed her again, holding her, right by the moonlight. Their hearts beating in unison, their hands holding each other as if letting go would mean letting go completely. Right by each other, wishing they could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U so much for reading this one 💙💛❤️


End file.
